THE WEDDING 1!
by windrangeryellow
Summary: If you havn't read the "Will you Marry Me" stories read those first.


**Disclaimer:I do not own power rangers Samerai or any other power ranger season though I wish I did.**

**Time for Mike and Emily's wedding. I know I know it's takin me a really long time to get this up but hey it's up now right.**

Mike is pacing back and forth for about the 50000th time since he asked Emily to marry him. It's the night before the wedding and he's really nervous. Emily walks into the room and smiles.

"Hey, you know that you're not the only one that's nervous," she say. Mike not having seen her jumps in suprise. He sees its her and relaxes.

"Yea, I know." He looks at her and smiles. She's so beautiful. "So, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. So, yea I guess I am." She smiles at him. "I can see you're not." Mike looks shocked.

"What? Yea I am. I am so ready I swear." Emily giggles.

"I was kidding," she says still giggling. Mike relaxes (again, man he's so uptight).

"Oh, I knew that. I knew that."

"Sure you did. Anyway it's late you should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." She smiles widly and turns her hair swishing with the speed of her turn.

"What no kiss goodnight?"asks Mike in mock offense. Emily giggles (yet again) and turns runs back to to him. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. He kisses her cheek, her forehead. Then moves and kisses her lips. Emily wraps her arms arms around his neck. They kiss pastionatly until Jayden walks in and says...

"Hey, save that for tomorrow." Emily pulls away from Mike and turns to Jayden.

"Way to ruin the moment," she says clearly upset. Jayden just grins and leaves the room again (he clearly just went in there just to say that talk about rude). "Well, we should go to sleep now." She stands on her toes and gives Mike one last kiss on the lips then she turns and walks out of the room. Mike stands there a moment then sighs and walks out of the room.

**THE WEDDING**

Emily stands behind the door to the sanctuary pacing nervously. Mia walks up smiling.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok," she says placing a hand on Emily's shoulder. Emily smiles at her.

"I'm just scared that Master Xandred is gonna attack."

"Shhhh, don't jinx it," says Mia. 'Here comes the Bride' starts playing in the sanctuary. "Ok, it's time." Emily's heart starts to race but she smiles. Her little cousin Jasmine runs into the front of the line (she's the flower girl). The doors open and they walk slowly but surely into the room and down the ail. Mike smiled when he saw Emily. She smiled back at him. Ji came and took her arm leading her down the ail. Little Jasmine was throwing flower pedals like crazy (she's obviously enjoying herself very much). Emily steps onto the alter and faces Mike.

"We are gathered to unite the two of you in marriage, which is an institution ordained by the state and made honorable by the faithful keeping of good men and women throughout all ages, and is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly," says the priest. No one says anything. He turns to Mike. "Do you, Mike, take Emily to be your wife, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forward?" Mike smiles.

"I do," he says. The priest turns to Emily.

"Do you, Emily, take Mike to be your husband, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forward?" he asks. Emily smiles brilliantly.

"I do." Mike pulls a ring from his pocket and slides it onto Emily's finger. Mia hands Emily a ring and then Emily slides the ring onto Mikes finger.

"Having now pledged yourselves each to the other, I do now, by virtue of the power invested in me by the state of California, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Mike leans down and kisses Emily. People start getting excited.

"Throw the bouquet!" someone yells. Emily smiles and turns throwing the bouquet over her head. It flies through the air and lands in poor Antonio's hands.

"Hu? What? No way not happening!" he says freaking out. People start laughing at him. Emily covers her mouth to try and stop laugh mean while Mike is cracking up. Antonio looks embarrassed and throws the bouquet and Mia grabs it out of the air. She looks over at Jayden who grins at her. Mike takes Emily's hand and they run out of the church with everyone following them.

**THE END! NEXT STORY IN THIS STORY IS (I THINK YOU CAN GUESS BUT MAYBE NOT) MIA AND JAYDEN'S WEDDING! YAY!**


End file.
